cruisin'
by The Fruitys
Summary: Harry Potter goes for a drive down the street in his red convertible.........what happens next? you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you people like Harry Potter cause heres a story about him. Enjoy!

Chapter One:-

One day in a small country town a magical boy named Harry Potter was cruising down the street in his red convertible and saw a beatiful girl with long golden hair her name was Onita Eck. As he was cruising down he stopped beside her and said "Hey pretty lady want a ride in my red convertible?" she replied "you are so hot, sure I'll ride in your red convertible" she hopped in the car and they cruised to the Leaky Coldren. The mysterious Girl was also a magical person and hated all the people he did. As they sat down Harry introduced Oita to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Oanne Oble, Essie Utler and Shlee Audsley. Draco Malfoy was there enemy, he had two girls and a boy with him there names were Arlee Ewlis, Elsey Anham and Acob Odt.

The mysterious girl also introduced herself and her name was Onita Eck. Harry really like Onita "she is so sexy" Harry thought. As Harry was walking to the bar to get seven butter beers, he saw Ron and Hermione in the bar corner, snogging the hell out of each other. As he was buried into his thoughts of how sexy Onita was and Ron and Hermione snogging, someone came up behind him and said "hey babe" it was the love of his life in 4th and 5th year at Hogwarts Cho Chang. "Hi Cho" said Harry "I want to go out with you again" said Cho "no way, your a walking water fountain, go and hold Micheal Corners trunky" replied Harry "fine than, I will hold Micheal Corners trunky, and I might do more than that!" replied Cho angrily "slut" Harry muttered under his breath.

So he went over to Onita then said to her "will you go out with me? Just to get rid of my old trunky Cho Chang". "Okay" Onita said and Harry and Onita went and sat at the table infront of Cho Chang and Micheal Corner and started snogging. Harry could see Chos' jeaslous look on her face and deeply beagn to snog even more with Onita. Soon Arlee and Draco came over to them then told them that they should book a room for them to stay in for the night, because they were having such a great time. They found out that the pig face Arlee Ewis was going out with Draco they said that is "just plain rotten." Then they figgured that Elsey was going out with Acob Odt that was even worse considering Hermione has a **big crush** on him, but Hermione knew Acob was in love with Elsey, so she just went out with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:-

That night was steamy, Harry and Onita took Dracos' advice by booking a room...

They all got drunk, Hermione and Ron both fell asleep on the bar and had to be shifted by the bar maid to a room. Arlee and Draco left after Harry and Onita crashed. Five days later Onita was getting sick in the mornings and at night sometimes, so she took a pregnacy test and found it read possitive. "this is so tragic!" Onita said after she had finished telling Harry that she was pregnant. Harry took this like nothing had happened and said to Onita "we have to go to the St. Mungos to get an obbortion" "WHAT! said Onita I have to keep this baby I will not give it up". Harry said very brave and boldly "I cannot risk the baby being killed by Voldemort" Onita shuttered at the name "there must be another way I will not give up my baby and that's FINAL!" she exclaimed.

Onita ran out the door and down the street, Harry decided to go after Onita. Harry caught up to Onita and agreed that they should keep the baby. "Onita, we must hide because if Voldement finds out that I am going to have a child, he will kill us all!" said Harry bravely "whatever, will keep our baby safe" said Onita "first, come with me, I want to ask you something" said Harry. He leaded Onita to a local park that was really beautiful. Harry lead Onita went and sat on a swing, Harry got on one knee and said "Onita, will you marry me?" asked Harry "but it has only been six days, and we are only 17 years of age, but yes I will marry you, Harry, the love of my life" said Onita and Harry slipped a ring onto her finger and started snogging, once again.

Soon they were planing the wedding it took them ages considering Harry didn't have parents to help them organise it. So Onita & Harry asked Shlee, Oanne, Essie, Ron & Hermione to help them with the wedding. Soon Onita told her parents about everything. Soon enough the whole wizarding world knew that the famous Harry Potter was getting married to a mudblood named Onita Eck. Onitas parents did not approve of them getting at such a young age and didn't like the idea of her getting married to a wizard. "Have you got an ultrasound to see if it was going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Shlee. "No, replied Harry, we are still trying to get booked in at St. Mungos and if we can't get in there we'll have to go to the muggle doctor".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:-

It was five months later and they were all getting ready for the baby shower and to go money wise they had a joint bridle party. Onita was having such a great time untill she suddenly felt a large pain in her stomach she was rushed to hospital straight away, the nurses told everyone that she might have lost the baby. When Harry cruised over to the hospital in his red convertible it was declared she had had a miscarrige. When Cho found this out the next day she was so delighted that she went to the hospital rushed into the room and started snogging Harry very extremely right in front of Onita. Harry completly forgot about Onita and snogged back. Suddenly Onita leapt out of the bed and slapped Harry across the face giving him rude gestures.

"Oh my god, Harry I thought you loved me, but I should've known you still had feelings for her, when you asked me out at the Leaky Cauldron, but you just used me!" Onita yelled " gee, so you bring that up now, do you?" said Harry "yeah, well, what did you think I'd do? screamed Onita and Harry replied by making a rude hand gesture and strutted out of the hospital with Cho. Onita started to cry and ran after Harry "take your stupid, ugly ring" screamed Onita and pegged the ring right at Harrys head. Harry and Cho hopped into the red convertible and cruised away into the sunset. As soon as Harry and Cho were out of sight Shlee, Oanne, Essie, and Ron came running to Onita and they all tried to confort her "sorry Hermione could not come because she was working at the ministry" said Ron and started snogging her. "I have always had a crush on you but I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you" said Ron smoothily.

Soon after Harry and Cho were married and had twins ther names were Olivia and Ella they were a great family. Hermione was heart broken but had soon hooked up with Viktor Krum. Although Hermione and Ron had broken up they were still friends. Ron and Harry had agreed to be friends as long as Harry didn't have to assosiate with Onita. One day Harry, Cho, Ella and Olivia were taking a early morning walk and they ran into Onita, she was all by her self in an alley way and had her wand drawn Cho ran off to tell the wizarding world because you are not allowed to do magic in a muggle invested area the ministry arrived seconds later just as she was about to perform a curse on Harry but Harry had never once in his life heard this spell and thought it must be terrible.


End file.
